


November Rain

by HollyEDolly



Series: Heart and Flowers [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, Cops, Erotica, F/M, Hearts and Flowers Series, Holly writes shameless smut, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Long Island, Nurses, Outdoor Sex, because you were really expecting anything else, lets be honest now, nypd, sex in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1662407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyEDolly/pseuds/HollyEDolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Skye” he shouts after her “Awww come on baby I said I was sorry” she hears his heavy footfalls as he chases after her. They’d bought a fixer upper of a house in Long Island, but given that they both worked long hours in the city it was taking much longer than it should to make it into the home they both longed for. The yard however was her sanctuary, even now in the pouring rain she feels calmer here, it’s far too easy for him to distract her in the house, to confuse her with sweet kisses and whispered apologies. She wants to be angry; he needs to know how much this bothers her, how much it plays on her mind. He’s right behind her now within reaching distance. She stops, running her hands through the soaking wet strands of her hair and lets out a frustrated scream. He comes up behind her his hands finding her hips, she can feel his muscular chest at her back and his lips by her ear, his hot breath making the hairs on the back of her neck stand to attention. Shaking herself she spins round to face him, fine if he won’t leave her in peace then she’ll let him have it. She hates confrontation, they both do really but damn it she’s not letting it go this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	November Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of what will be a long running series of romantic, fluffy smut. I had the idea of taking my favourite couple from the show and putting them into all kinds of romance novel type scenarios. When I mentioned this on Tumblr people were really excited about the idea so here you go have some kissing in the rain.

If we could take the time  
to lay it on the line  
I could rest my head  
Just knowin' that you were mine  
All mine  
So if you want to love me  
then darlin' don't refrain  
Or I'll just end up walkin'  
In the cold November rain  
(November Rain: Guns and Roses)

Skye has always liked the rain, there really is nothing better for clearing your head and she needs a clear head right now. She’s seriously pissed at him, being the wife of a cop is never easy especially when your husband works for major crimes but it’s ten times harder when he can’t be straight with you. Skye’s not some delicate flower that needs protecting; her life has never been a bed of roses. Dumped at St Agnes before she could walk, then bounced from foster home to foster home, she’d never known family until she met him. She works as a nurse at the local county hospital; they’d met when his partner had brought him in after a particularly difficult arrest with a nasty head lack. He’d tried so desperately not to flinch as she stitched his laceration back together, he’d been sweet and thankful and for whatever reason they just seemed to connect. He’d been too shy to give her his number then but a few weeks later she bumped into him again, he’d had to visit the hospital on police business and on that occasion he blurted it out, he was awkward and nervous but she took him up on the offered dinner and they had never looked back since. Even now as furious as she was with him she could never entertain the idea of leaving him, when they’d first started dating she found his protective nature endearing, now they’d been married a year it was just damn infuriating.

“Skye” he shouts after her “Awww come on baby I said I was sorry” she hears his heavy footfalls as he chases after her. They’d bought a fixer upper of a house in Long Island, but given that they both worked long hours in the city it was taking much longer than it should to make it into the home they both longed for. The yard however was her sanctuary, even now in the pouring rain she feels calmer here, it’s far too easy for him to distract her in the house, to confuse her with sweet kisses and whispered apologies. She wants to be angry; he needs to know how much this bothers her, how much it plays on her mind. He’s right behind her now within reaching distance. She stops, running her hands through the soaking wet strands of her hair and lets out a frustrated scream. He comes up behind her his hands finding her hips, she can feel his muscular chest at her back and his lips by her ear, his hot breath making the hairs on the back of her neck stand to attention. Shaking herself she spins round to face him, fine if he won’t leave her in peace then she’ll let him have it. She hates confrontation, they both do really but damn it she’s not letting it go this time.

“Grant Douglas Ward you know damn well sorry is not gonna cut it this time, I told you before to be straight with me. I told you I can handle your job, I’m not an idiot I know you have to do things I’m not gonna like, I get that. What I can’t stand is finding out you did something incredibly dangerous after the fact or that some nut job that has a grudge against you is on the loose and you didn’t tell me. How could you not tell me Garrett was back?” she rages barely drawing breath as hot tears spill over her cheeks.

He looks down at her with regret “I...I know how scared you were last time and I...god damn it Skye I just wanted to protect you OK. I know you can handle it but you didn’t sleep for weeks last time and I didn’t want you to go through that again, besides Coulson and I, we didn’t know for sure he was back in New York” his eyes are pleading like a puppy dog and though she tries she can’t help the need to hold him. It comes from a good place she knows it does but she just can’t stand being kept in the dark all the time.

“Did you get him?” her voice is shaky she is genuinely terrified of the guy, he’s famously unpredictable and he blames Grant for the loss of his criminal empire. He’d tried to kill him before he’d fled and very nearly succeeded.

“Yeah we got him, SWAT was on hand the whole time he was never gonna escape this time” he soothes stroking her cheek with his thumb, brushing away her tears.  
“Good” she nods weakly, the rain beats down on them its cold as ice as it soaks them through. Her button down clings to her slender frame and her jeans are sopping wet, she can see the outline of every muscle through the Henley he wears. She’s still mad at him but when he touches her like that, with tenderness and devotion it sets her blood on fire, they haven’t lost their spark they’ve always been electric in the bedroom and out of it for that matter.

“I really am sorry” he assures her, his voice has taken on that low husky tone that makes her quiver and quickens her pulse, he cups her face with both hands now. Closing her eyes she leans into his touch, her nipples are already tight from the cold but heaviness creeps into her breasts as her anger turns to something much more sensual. He must register the change in her because he presses his lips to hers in a gentle kiss, she sighs against his mouth as her instincts take over. Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulls him closer as he deepens the kiss, exploring her mouth with deep hungry licks of his tongue. She kisses him back with reckless abandon not caring if her curtain twitcher of a neighbour can see them or not, his arms wrap around her waist pulling her flush against his hard body so there’s not an inch of space between them. His lips leave hers and her groan of protest soon turns into a moan of delight as he places feather light kisses along her jaw working his way towards the tender flesh of her neck. Kissing and nipping his way down he dips his tongue into the hollow of her throat sending tingles down her spine. Threading her fingers through the inky strands of his hair she pulls him closer to her, relishing the feel of his lips on her over sensitised skin.

Deftly he undoes the buttons of her shirt pushing the material apart to reveal the black lace bra underneath, his hands move to cup her breasts through the material skimming his thumbs over her concealed nipples. She feels her sex clench as liquid heat pools at her core, slipping a finger into the cup of her bra he frees one breast and then the other, apparently he’s unconcerned by the fact that they are on display because he swirls his tongue around a pert nipple before drawing it into his mouth and sucking hard. Crying out in ecstasy she throws her head back, her body is awash with sensation as he repeats the action with her other nipple. The rain rolls down her bare skin adding a new dimension to her pleasure as he pulls her onto the ground with him. It’s clear he has no intention of taking this back to the house, and by the way his erection strains against his rain soaked jeans it’s obvious they’d never make it anyway. He pulls his shirt over his head before capturing her lips in a deep, lush kiss that curls her toes and then it’s her turn to tease him. Her lips are soft against his skin as she presses gentle kisses down his lean torso, she smiles against his skin when her attentions draw a rumbling growl from the back of his throat. Following his happy trail she stops just above the waistband of his jeans, slowly freeing his erection her eyes never leave his as she wraps her hand around the base of his cock. He groans loudly as she pumps him into her fist a few times before releasing him to remove her jeans, it’s far from graceful as the wet material clings to her skin but she manages.

His eyes dance with amusement until she grasps him again, moving her panties aside she positions him at her entrance and slowly sinks onto his aching cock. A smile pulls at her lips as he moans in satisfaction; slowly she begins to move up and down in a maddening rhythm. Her body is coiled so tight that her sex clenches almost painfully around his hard length drawing him in deeper, he cusses but she doesn’t increase her pace. She may have been overcome by her desire for him but that doesn’t mean he isn’t going to pay for his infraction. Smiling wickedly she arches her back as she runs her fingers through her hair but it’s not out of frustration this time, she knows the affect she has on him, knows that she’s driving him mad from the way his cock throbs inside of her. The muscles in his neck strain as she rides him allowing her orgasm to build slowly.

“Fuck baby, you’re killing me here” he pants.

“Frustrating isn’t it” she teases knowingly.

“Yes” he growls seductively his hands find her hips he grips her tightly before rolling her underneath him, she shrieks in surprise and then delight as the head of his cock hits her g spot. He almost tips her over the edge right then and there but somehow she manages to hold on “I’m sorry” he kisses her deeply burying his cock to the root fucking her through her lace panties; she wraps her legs around his waist. Unlike her his pace is not languid it’s hard and fast but he nuzzles his head into the crook of her neck and with each thrust he whispers a new apology. The rain water beads on his upper torso mixed with sweat as he drives them towards a glorious end, his cock hard as steel ponds into her velvety softness. Her orgasm rips through her body and somewhere at the edges of her mind she feels his rhythm falter and she knows he’s coming with her. Finding his lips she kisses him hard as they ride out their climax, he collapses on top of her exhausted and soaked to the bone, but he doesn’t seem to care. The rain that had been almost torrential before seems to be easing off now; they stay joined panting in the middle of the yard until she shivers.

“Come on we need to get you dry” he kisses her chastely before withdrawing from her gently. He stands first making himself decent and then his face falls a little  
“shit” he mumbles.

“What is it?” she asks worried.

“Well I think we just gave the head of the neighbourhood watch a show” he grins reaching a hand out to help her up, quickly she buttons her shirt but she has no hope of getting her jeans back on.

“That busy body is such a prude” she groans.

“Just follow my lead” she doesn’t miss the note of mischief in his tone.

“What are you going to do?” she asks amused. She almost screams as he hauls her over his shoulder in a caveman style lift, slapping her ass playfully he then salutes their still gaping neighbour before walking her back to the house. She waves to Mrs Jones as she bounces over his shoulder trying and failing not to break down into giggles at his sheer audacity. He’s an infuriating man sometimes but then she knew who she married and she knows why she loves him still even if he does drive her mad.

“You are such a god damn caveman” she chastises.

“I know but you love me anyway” she hears the softness in his tone.

“Yeah you lucky son of a gun” she laughs.

“That’s me” he smiles at her as he deposits her on the porch. “Luckiest son of a gun in the world” lacing their fingers together she leads him into the house and out of the November rain.


End file.
